


Where The Heart Lies

by SakiaLumei



Series: Under Black Flags [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Captain Xander, F/M, Tavern Owner Mozu, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaLumei/pseuds/SakiaLumei
Summary: There’s a reason why he keeps coming back and why she keeps caring for him. The tale of Captain Xander and how a simple tavern owner stole more from him than he ever had in his career as a rogue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of LeoSaku week, of course I manage to post this before work. I gotta leave in 5 minutes, though, so I'll edit later weeeeee

**Where The Heart Lies**

 

On days like this, where it was crowded with sailors and Imperial guards, she really did consider closing up shop for good. Her place was tiny compared to a lot of the other places in the port town, and only those in the know came here. It was the only place that you could get authentic food from the East, where her parents came from, without going all the way over there yourself. The cheap rum was just icing on the cake. Since she ran the place all by herself, she usually cooked one huge meal of her choice and served it around; the men would always complain until they tasted it and left with satisfied and full bellies.

Though, she tried to always be on her best behavior when the Imperials were around; it was no secret that Mozu, among the sailors and guards, also served pirates. Well. One specific group of pirates.

That night, just as she was washing the dishes and closing up, all that were left were two Imperial soldiers. They ate nothing, only sipping at the light amontillado they had asked for. Her heart was never at ease around them.

“Miss,” said one, putting his empty mug on the counter of the bar. She stopped wiping the plate and turned, smoothing out her dress.

“Y-Yes?”

Now that she looked at him, his uniform was more decorated, wearing medals she hadn’t seen before. His moustache twitched as he stared her down, installing fear. “I know.” And he leaned over. “The captain and crew of the _Siegfried_ frequent this place.” Her stomach sank. “When do they come?”

“I-It’s…” She held her hands, trying not to shake. “I-I don’t know…wh-who you’re t-talking about.” He put his hand on the sword at his hip, causing her to take a step back.

“I’d rather not do this to a lady, especially one that serves the best food in this shithole of a port.” She swallowed thickly. “But mark my words. If we find any sign of them passing through, it’ll be bad news for them and for this place.” With wide eyes, she watched him walk to the door and call to his companion. “Theo. You comin’?”

“Mind if I finish this first, sir?”

“Fine.” And the soldier left the two of them alone. Looking at Theo, he was much younger than his commanding officer, his face having not yet developed those frown lines. In any case, he seemed much nicer to talk to when he came to drop off his mug.

“Thank you, Miss,” he said, taking a seat at the counter.

“No prob. Another?” she asked, taking the cup.

He shook his head. “No. Hey, listen,” he said, leaning over. “You know everyone knows for a fact that the Siegfried captain and crew come here, right?”

Mozu sighed, putting her elbows on the counter and holding her head on her palms. “Yeah, yeah…it’s not a huge secret. But I ain’t gonna admit it like that,”

“I won’t turn you in for it. I’m just curious is all. Aren’t you afraid?”

“Afraid? A…A little,” she sighed.

“So why do you continue?”

Mozu closed her lips. “I…I dunno. It’s hard to explain.” She shrugged. “I really…it’s actually really enjoyable when they come in. They’re pretty nice! F-For pirates, I guess. And my folks always used to say that everyone deserves a good meal and some rest. Can’t do a good deed without em.”

Of course, those were the reasons she told herself and other people. But, even she knew that there was more to it than that. These people were special to her.

It had been months since their last appearance, but, such was their life. Constantly on the run from Imperial ships hunting down the Siegfried, combining that with pillaging merchant ships and searching for gold and jewels. At first, she was terrified of letting them inside her tavern when she had met them, not to mention what would have happened if Imperial soldiers had walked in. She had feared that they would have wrecked and pillaged the place, destroying everything her merchant parents had worked so hard for.

But they didn’t. Captain Xander didn’t let them. They were shouting and rambunctious filling in for the first time as fear welled in Mozu’s stomach (not to mention how ungodly was the hour) but that all ceased when the tall man strolled in.

Never had she seen pirates so obediently make way for a single man, quieting when his strict voice told them to. He was dressed in deep purple, contrasting against his golden waves as the simple jewels hanging from his ear lobes and around his neck made small jangles each time he took a step. His scowl was deep, his lips in a tight frown, yet Mozu saw an elegance in him that no one she had known before. He carried himself with such dignity and power that she almost thought to kneel. Once he reached the center of the quiet room, he turned his head slowly, finding her wide, chestnut-colored eyes.

Mozu didn’t know if her heart was racing from fear or awe. Perhaps both. “Excuse me.” Then her heart stopped for a single second. “Are you the owner?”

Her bottom lip trembled for a second before she snapped out of it, nodding. “Y-Yes…”

“I see. Forgive my crew,” he said, walking closer to the counter. “Might we trouble you for some food and drink?”

He was asking? Asking and not demanding? Hell, a lot of the Imperial soldiers treated her like a dog, never saying please or thank you. She glanced between him and the crew, screaming to kick them out because they were so obviously pirates, but…

Everyone deserves a good meal.

“S-Sure,” she said, rolling up her sleeves. “C-Can I serve you some d-drinks first? It’ll take me a while to cook,”

“Absolutely.” He snapped his fingers twice and a man with silver hair walked to him as his crew swarmed around to take seats. They immediately started conversation as the man took the captain’s coat and hat away. “Take your time, Miss,” he said, taking a seat.

She had to admit, those pirates were quite patient. She decided to make the leftover chicken and rice that she had from the day, mixing in vegetables and making a dipping sauce; easy to pass around. They actually cheered when she brought it out and the scent filled the entire tavern. The captain told them to calm down when they gathered around the counter, openly drooling at her food. Mozu was happy to serve such eager men, especially when they _thanked_ her for it too. Just what kind of pirates were these?

Their voices had gotten loud as they ate and drank, but, the captain remained silent, simply enjoying his meal as he watched over his men. Mozu thought it best to keep to herself, and start washing dishes, but his voice called for her. “Miss?”

“Yes?” she said, turning to him. He paused, leaning back, telling her to come a little closer. “I-Is the…food not to your liking?”

His eyes widened. “Hm? Not at all. I’m actually quite impressed with it.” He looked down, cutting his chicken in half with his fork. “I haven’t tasted anything this delicious in months…it’s like I’ve forgotten what real food is supposed to taste like.” She laughed, but seeing his scowl cut her short. “…I wish to thank you. If you had turned us away, I would have understood.”

Yeah, like who’s gonna turn away a pirate? “It’s alright. It’s like my folks always used ta’ say: Everyone deserves a good meal.”

“Hmm…” He looked down and set his fork aside. “I’m not sure if we fit into that rule, but, we appreciate it.” The captain paused. “Xander,”

“Hm?”

“My name is Xander. I command the _Siegfried_.”

Mozu’s heart did a flip; there wasn’t a soul who hadn’t heard of the Siegfried. In a short amount of time, its young captain had amassed a fortune and reputation large enough to compete with the likes of older generation. Their attacks were brutal and calculated, dropping Imperial ships like flies. And here he was, sitting before her and eating her food.

She had no words and instead stared at him like he had two heads. Though his frown had softened before, it returned upon receiving her expression. Before he could say anything, a younger man with matching blond hair came to him. “Brother,” he said, putting his hand on his shoulder. “We’ve made a lot of noise. I think the guards will find us any minute,”

“…agreed.” Xander stood, whistling at his crew. “Alright, we’re leaving. Fill up with that food, ‘cause it’ll be your last good meal in a while.” He turned back to Mozu. “Thank you, Miss…?”

“…Ah! Mozu!” she said quickly. “I-I’m Mozu. S-sorry about—,”

“Your hand,”

“Huh?”

“May I see your hand?” She blinked in surprise before she held it out for him. Xander reached into his pocket, fishing something out and concealing it in his fist. “For your troubles.” He dropped it in her palm, closing her fist before stepping away. “Thank you,”

“S-Sure! C-Come back soon!” Oh. Wait. No, no they shouldn’t. Yet, seeing Xander’s features soften at the remark made it seem okay. His crew filed out of the tavern, leaving behind an ungodly mess of rice and rum. He was the last one out, and as he received his hat, he tipped it to her before closing the door.

Mozu stood there, completely alone as she gazed around her tavern. She would have to be up all night to clean it. Wondering what Xander left her, she looked down and opened her fist.

Her eyes bulged and a gasp caught in her throat as she held several golden coins. At this rate, she could close up shop for two whole weeks and still be fine.

Maybe she would.

* * *

 

If the company was nice and the pay more than decent, then there really was no problem with serving them time and time again. Even if they were pirates. The rogues of the ocean passed through and frequented here anyway, despite being an Imperial port. There weren’t enough men to catch and round up all of them, and the pirates knew.

That’s what Mozu said to herself when Xander’s crew returned again. The drill was the same as last time: late hours. Huge meal. Keep the rum flowing. Left with a handful of gold. Though, Mozu noticed that the captain wasn’t keen on interacting with his men all that much (which was understandable if they shared a ship for months at a time), not even his First Mate. Instead, he talked with her. Answered her questions about the pirate life, told her what kind of loot they managed to steal. She listened, with her eyes half-lidded as she leaned over the counter. It sounded fun and adventurous, but definitely too dangerous. It was the same for a while; an average of two visits per month. Months turned into almost two years.

She had a surprise for him next time he dropped by.

After serving the crew a hefty amount of fried rice and pork, she set down a mug of rum on the counter where Xander sat, quietly eating his meal. After pausing, she set down a piece of parchment, presenting it to him with a big grin on her face. Xander cocked an eyebrow, setting down his fork and pulling the paper toward him. “What’s this?...” He narrowed his brows upon seeing the portrait. It was a rather crude drawing of him and his profile. Underneath said, “REWARD. DEAD OR ALIVE. 50000 GOLD.”

Mozu laughed. “I thought it was funny! You don’t see it?” He looked at her with concern. “Oh gosh, haven’t ya looked in a mirror lately?” Then she tilted her head. “Do you even have mirrors?”

“…I have one in my captain’s quarters, yes…I am quite confused,”

“Look!” And she pointed to the portrait. “They totally got your nose all wrong. And your hair. It’s not like you’re some shaggy dog.”

Xander snorted, lifting the parchment off the counter and looking at it. He tilted his head to the side before running a finger down his nose. “I…suppose you’re right. It’s a little too…”

“Curved,” she answered,

“I’m impressed. For a second, I thought this meant you wished to turn me in.” Mozu paled, her grin dropping as she stood up straight.

“What? N-No!” She waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head. “Gods no! I-I’d never!”

The corner of his lips curled up into a smile, his eyes calming. “No, I didn’t think you would.” She had to have been crazy, because she thought she saw admiration within his eyes. Her heart jumped and her chest suddenly felt tight, seeing such a wonderful expression from him. Gods, and this happened every time. Every single time he came and talked to her. In a couple of minutes, she figured, her hands would start to get clammy and her heart wouldn’t calm down until he left.

“Miss Mozu.” He even said her name so nicely. “Might I…trouble you with a question?”

“O-Oh…” Pulling up a stool, she sat on it across from him, giving him a smile. “Sure.”

Xander took his mug in hand and leaned an elbow on the counter, taking a sip. “I can’t express how thankful I am that you take care of us,” he said, looking over at his crew. Right now, they were singing some sea shanties and swaying together, spilling rum all over the wood of the tables and floor. Xander sighed, shaking his head at the display. “Each and every time, without fail. Now,” he said, turning back to her, “I know I do pay you adequately, but…” The warmth of his eyes left and they narrowed as his tone lowered. “I’m sure you’ve been asked. You’ve been warned. It’s dangerous for you to keep serving us like this, isn’t it?” His eyes glanced down to the wanted poster under his arm.

It’s obvious, isn’t it? Mozu thought as she looked at him. No, even she had to admit that her crush on the captain wasn’t the entire reason. A good chunk, yes, but she knew there was more to it. She glanced past him to look at his crew, laughing and singing. The rum might have been forgotten about, but all of their plates were licked clean apart from a couple of grains of rice. When two began to roughhouse on the table, the First Mate yelled at them to knock it off and keep the place orderly. She had found her answer.

“Well,” she said, sitting up, “It’s not just the money. It’s knowin’ that ya’ll will keep coming back. And ya’ll are actually great company.” She laughed. “Sure, there’s a mess, but it seem like your brother tries to keep everyone’ in line and keep my place in one piece. Plus, there’s nothing better than serving your best food and having everyone love it. So, to answer your question, I guess it’s like ya’ll are…hm…are…”

Xander frowned. “Family?”

Mozu lifted her brows. Family? Oh geeze, maybe his crew was the closest thing she had to a family since her parents died. They were the only constant in her life, and she appreciated that. But to call the captain family? No, the word didn’t sit right on her heart. Judging from his lackluster reaction, it didn’t seem like he thought the word fit either. “I…I dunno,” she said. “It’s hard to put into words, but either way,” and her smile returned, “I’m thankful that you come by. It really…I really like seeing you.”

And there it was again. His soft, yet subtle smile that she had only seen a handful of times, but never grew tired of seeing.  It was one of those moments that Mozu wished she could capture so she could go back to it after a rough day.

Behind them, the crew one-by-one began to shuffle out of the tavern, holding each other upright and hiccupping as they managed outside. Xander looked back, also taking it as a cue to leave. Something tugged at Mozu’s heart as he stood up, and before he could say anything, she blurted out, “I’ll walk you out!” He lifted a brow but didn’t seem to mind as she skirted around the counter. This was slightly unusual, as Mozu had never walked him outside before, and etiquette did not require her to under any circumstance.

They walked slowly, making sure his crew was well ahead of them and out of earshot. “…Miss Mozu,” Xander finally said, stopping outside of the door. Mozu put her hands on her arms, feeling the icy, oceanic air hit her skin. “Once again, thank you for everything. The crew practically begs me to take shore leaves more often just to taste your food again.”

“Awe, shucks,” she said, grinning, “I’m glad you like it. Maybe next time, I can make something special. Th-though…” Now she shivered from the cold, “A b-bit of warning would be n-nice…?”

Xander looked past her before taking a step forward toward her. They locked eyes as he reached into the breast pocket of his captain’s coat. Mozu’s eyes widened as he produced a gold chain with a small amulet attached. On its center, there laid a white jewel; definitely something Mozu could not name. Against the moonlight, it shone with ocean blues and greens. Such a sight made her heart stop for a second as he held it before her. “May I?” he asked, unclasping it.

It took Mozu a second before she realized what he was doing. “Wh-what? F-For me?”

Xander chuckled. “Who else would I give it to?”

She saw a sense of pleading in his eyes, as if asking to not deny him further. Swallowing thickly, she turned around and moved her two pigtails away, waiting in baited breath. Looking down, she saw his hands in front of her, placing the jewel on the center of her neck. As his fingers brushed by her jaw line, she also noticed, peeking from his cuff, strange black lined etched into the skin of his wrist. She chewed her lip as he pulled on the chain, fastening the clasp behind her neck. “Okay…” he said in a soft voice, taking a step back.

Mozu turned around, holding the jewel between two of her fingers, shining it in different angles. Overall, the necklace was simple but the jewel was a natural wonder that she could stare at all day. “Wow…” she sighed out, looking up. “I-I really don’t deserve this,”

“Nonsense. It suits you well,” he said, looking at it resting against her collar bone. “Your birthday is in the October month, correct?”

Mozu blinked, surprised he recalled such a fact she mentioned maybe only twice. “Y-Yeah? I-It’s quite a ways away,” she said, ending with a chuckle.

“Then I chose the right stone.” Then, his eyes narrowed and he leaned closer. “One month,”

“Huh?”

“I’ll be back in a month’s time. That’s a promise.” His hand brushed forward, touching her fingers. She looked down and offered her hand, resting it on his palm. Xander smiled once more, drawing her hand closer to his face. As he closed his eyes, hers widened and her heart stopped in her chest. Delight burst through her body when he placed his soft lips on her knuckles, kissing her hand with such tender care. His lips made a soft sound when he pulled away. “Thank you…”

“Sure…” Her voice sounded wistful, as if this were a dream. He let her and her hand fell back to her side as Xander bowed and tipped his hat.

“I won’t keep you waiting for too long, Miss Mozu. I promise.”

He walked past her, his footsteps being the only sound ringing in the night. She watched as he disappeared behind the fog cover, heading towards his ship. It was only when he left did she lean against the wall of her tavern, holding her chest. Her heart had been beating so madly and only now began to calm himself. Her eyes caught the hand where he placed his kiss, and she brought it close to her. “Xander…” she whispered under her breath, placing her knuckles beneath her lips, as if trying to savor some remnants of his touch.

_You said you wouldn’t keep me waiting…but waiting for what?_

Making soft footsteps away from the tavern, two Imperial guards made their way back to the barracks. The younger one looked back at the tavern, keeping his voice down. “Hey, so…” he asked the elder one. “Why didn’t we just catch Xander right there?”

“’Cause, you idiot,” he said in response, “Didn’t you hear? The whole crew will be back in a month’s time. And we’ll be ready.” He chuckled. “Just Xander is worth a fortune, but his whole crew? Even more money in the bag. Hell, maybe we could try that girl too,”

“Huh? Shouldn’t we leave her out of this?”

“Hell no.” He growled. “She’s the whole reason he’s comin’ back. It’s perfect bait…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my Lovelies! Sorry this took so long. OTL it's kinda longer than I wanted it to be. Also un beta-ed but that's because I didn't want to wait and I wanted to release this on Valentine's Day haha
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy it :D

The captain leaned back in his chair in his quarters, staring up at the pendant in his hand. He fingered the opal center, moving it about to see it shine in different lights. His gem reflected the fire from his lantern, shining orange and yellow flakes within the opal. When he had given her the matching necklace to his, her jewel reflected the colors of the sea. Xander’s eyes softened, reliving the memory in his head. Looking back, his heart had been pounding, but he knew that there was nothing to be nervous about. It was Mozu, one of the few constants in this life. Not that he had any regrets, but…

“Geeze.” Xander looked up as one of his crew walked in, holding two mugs of rum. His expression changed to his perpetual frown as the one-eyed, dark-skinned Niles strolled in, setting down one mug on the small table. He took a seat and propped his feet on a nearby barrel. “How come everytime I walk in here, you’re staring at that thing?” Xander dropped the pendant, letting it hang from the chain around his neck. “We’re almost there, Captain. But, the way you been staring at it.” Niles smirked, bringing his mug to his lips. “I’d say you got quite the crush on our little chef,”

“Hmm…” Xander narrowed his brows as Niles took a sip. “I think it’s more than that—,”

Niles gasped and coughed loudly, sitting up to hit his chest. Xander lifted a brow, taking his own mug and watching the pirate with caution. “Gods, man!” he said, clearing his throat. “I wasn’t serious!”

“Well I was.” He took a single sip of his rum.

Niles chuckled, finding his smirk again. He leaned forward, smugness in his tone. “Ohoho, is that so?” Xander sighed and rolled his eyes. “No wonder! Aw, you miss her,” he teased. “You wanna sweep her off her feet and give her a big ol’ kiss?”

He paused. “Perhaps.”

Niles groaned, but his smirk returned. The captain had a fear that he would eventually say something to push his buttons. “And after that kiss… are you going to carry her in your arms?” Xander narrowed his brows, sipping his rum. “Take her into your chambers?...” _Just keep sipping the rum_. “And show her just what—,”

“Enough.” He dropped his mug on the table, scowling at the man before him. “Don’t sully her good image just to tease me, Niles,”

“Sheesh,” he said, “You must have it bad…” Niles took a sip. “Does Leo know?”

“Haven’t mentioned it,”

“Mmm.” He sighed after taking a large gulp. “You tell your brother everything. There’s only one reason why you wouldn’t. ‘Cause you’re afraid of what he’s going to say.”

Xander scoffed. “I’m Captain. I’m older. In every respect, Leo looks up to me. Why would I fear anything he says?”

“He’s still your brother and First Mate.” Niles took another swig. Dammit, he was getting warmer. Xander absolutely respected his brother’s suggestions, even when they went against what he wanted. He cast his look down, chewing his bottom lip.

Just days ago, they had sunk not one, but two Imperial ships. The loot of sugar canes and tobacco were sold immediately when they stopped in Bay Baska, adding to the pile of gold bars and fine jewelry that they kept for themselves. With the weight preventing the ship from traveling too fast, Xander knew that they had to reach the colony as fast as possible to stash it. Even if the port was on the way, it was risky to make a stop.

For that reason and more, he knew that Leo would insist on charging forward to Libertalia.

Niles spoke up, releasing him from his thoughts. “Jokes aside, Cap’n, what are you gonna do?” Xander turned to him. “With the tavern owner.”

Yet another question he didn’t want to answer, mostly out of the fact that he didn’t have one. If he did confess and she did feel the same, it would still leave a lot of questions. He couldn’t stay with her, if nothing because of his notoriety, but he couldn’t take an innocent lady out on the rough waters either. Making her wait this long was already cruel enough. With most women before her, it would only be a single night of passion, neither party wanting anything more than that. But, with her, a single night wouldn’t be enough. It wouldn’t be justice to how he really felt.

“For once,” Xander answered, “I don’t know.”

That night, lying awake, he stared up at the ceiling of his bed. With the curtains drawn, he was in complete darkness and silence. He fingered his neck for the opal pendant, bringing it to his face.

_Mozu. Why is it that I want to be around you?  What makes your presence so…needed?_

He saw her grin when she had given him the wanted poster, heard her laugh when she poked fun at his nose. At first, he had thought that perhaps she reminded him of his old home, before he and Leo had to resort to pirating to stay alive, but he thought wrong; she was anything but. Despite all of the comforts and luxuries he used to have, she had something that outshone them all. He hardly missed the large beds, the marble pillars, even the servants. But imagining a life without her cooking, without her hospitality pulled at his heart, as if it refused for him.

Finally, the word came to him. Unconditional. Her love and care were unconditional and of her free will. Despite everything against her, she had it in her heart to care for him and continue to do so. Xander thought to himself that he was clutching at straws, trying to find signs that weren’t there. He closed his eyes, bringing the opal to his lips and kissing it.

_Mozu…I wonder if you feel the same. After everything I’ve done and the danger I put you in, I would be undeserving of your affections…_

It was only one more night, but Xander wasn’t sure if he could wait.

Early in day, they saw the port very close by. Even being a “neutral” port, it still had too many Imperial ships and officers for his liking. Thankfully, a nearby mini-island had been useful for docking the ship away from public eyes, even if rowing manually to the port became a long chore. For that reason, they always spiraled around to keep hidden.

He and Leo stood at the helm once the sun set, keeping close eyes to make sure they were unseen among the mists. “Brother,” said the younger one, crossing his arms, “are you sure you want to stop? We have enough supplies to make it to Libertalia,”

“I’m sure.” He quickly found his excuse. “I’m afraid to be mutinied if I didn’t bring the crew here when we get the chance,”

“Well, it is their only decent meal of the month,” he said in return. “I do feel a little bad, making such a small lady cook for an entire crew at two in the morning.”

Xander half-chuckled. “She enjoys doing it,”

“How do you know?” Leo said, lifting a brow,

“Can’t you taste it?”

He shrugged in response, going back to standing watch.

Night fell by the time they reached the small island, anchoring their ship to it and dropping the rowboats. Emerging from the dark blue mists came their lanterns as they kept on lookout for any guards. So far so good. Xander stood up, trying to see the tavern on the edge of the port.

Suddenly, Laslow stood up next to him. “Do you smell smoke?”

On the next boat, Leo took the lantern and raised it above his head, directing everyone’s attention above them. Indeed, illuminated by the stars and moonlight, a thick black cloud rose above them.  “Oh yeah... what do you think it is?”

Xander’s eyes widened and his heart sunk. He felt it in his throat, maybe not knowing exactly what it was, but definitely what it could be. “Faster,”

“What?”

“Row faster!”

Using the cloud of the mists as cover, the rowboats drew to the port and his crew filed out, crouching and keeping their footsteps silent. From there, they could hear the shouts of the Imperial soldiers, barking orders to each other. “He has to be here! Find him! Don’t rest until you bring him here!”

Leo whispered to him. “You know they’re talking about you,”

“Of course they are.” He clenched his teeth.

“She must have told—,”

“Mozu would never tell,” he snapped. “And you know that.”

His brother retorted back with a look of skepticism. “And what would you have us do?”

Xander looked above him at the roofs of the houses, listening to the far away footsteps of the guards. From the location of the smoke, it was dangerously close to the tavern. They must have started there in their search. Though Leo was right, Xander couldn’t leave; he didn’t want to. Making a ruckus to draw him out was cowardly, and he wasn’t about to back down from the fight. “We’re going to make an example,” he said, looking back at his crew, “to show the Crown what happens when they try to smoke us out. If they want the crew of the _Siegfried_ ,” he said, smirking, “then let’s give them what they want.” Low chuckles and nasty grins returned to him in response, even a pat on the shoulder from his brother. Xander knew that his and Leo’s hubris would get the better of them one day, but not today. Not tonight. “Alright,” he said. “Silently, onto the roofs. On my signal, we strike,”

“And you?” asked Leo.

“I know where they want me,” he said, peering in that direction. “Stay close.”

With that, he took his pistol out of its holster, reloading the shots into it as he walked. Behind him, his crew scattered about, carefully climbing the walls and leaping onto the roofs. Leo hurried behind him, dipping into an alley once Xander instructed him to do so. With his swords at his side and pistol in his holster, he was prepared.

He heard a loud cry, pleading, “Please, no!” His heart stopped recognizing the voice. Though he had never heard her sound so desperate, he knew that it was her. Breaking into a sprint, the closer he came, the more smoke he saw. The fire was close and had to be none other than her tavern.

 _Gods…Gods, if she’s in there!_ And fear washed over him.

“Ow!” he heard a guard shout. “Fuck, she bit me! Hey, hey!”

“Get her down! Can’t two of you hold a little girl!?”

The sounds of struggle became all too apparent, and he arrived on the scene just in time to see two guards holding her by the arms, their commanding officer standing before her. He took her face in his hands, squeezing her cheeks as he forced her to look at him. “Where is he!?” he spat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Liar! I heard him.” Xander froze. “He said one month! He’s overdue! Where is the captain of the _Siegfried_?”

Mozu’s eyes burned with fury, staring him down even now. “Even…even if I knew, I’d never tell you!”

Xander’s heart only swelled for a second before the officer delivered an open-palmed slap to her cheek, causing her to cry out again. His eyes narrowed, staring at the back of his head as his hands reached for his pistol. Easy, it was so easy to aim it at him and lodge the bullet so deep into his brain. But, she was there. If he made the wrong move, it could easily end up in hers.

Instead, he strolled out of mist cover. “You want the captain of the _Siegfried?_ ” he boasted, his footsteps echoing against the roaring fire. Everyone had turned to him, staring in shock. “All you had to do was ask.”

“X-Xander!” she yelled. “Get outta here! Before they—ah!” the two guards holding her tossed her onto the ground, assuming a stance around their superior, drawing their swords.

“Captain Xander…” said the commander, taking out his pistol. “Do you mean to give yourself up? We could make this very easy.” He pulled back the safety, aiming it towards Mozu on the ground. She gasped, ceasing all movements to gawk at the barrel aimed at her head. _Coward_ , Xander thought, tasting bitterness on his tongue. _Coward!_ _Using her like this. I’ll make sure to prolong his suffering…!_

He sighed, trying not to appear frightened for her sake. “You’re right,” he said, tipping back his hat. “You’ve made the decision quite easy for myself.” He took a couple of steps forward, watching her rapidly shake her head.

“Has it now?”

Xander lifted his hands next to head in surrender, stopping in place. From his peripherals, he could see the shadows of his crew on the roofs, ready to strike. Looking forward, he saw the glint from the alley; had to be Leo making a signal with his cutlass, signifying he was in position. Perfect.

One guard approached him, about to reach for the pistol holsters. “One moment,” Xander said, making him stop.

“Huh?”

In the next, he saw the bullet enter the guard’s temple and exit out the other. His body fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his head.

Xander grinned, lowering his hands as more of his crew leaped from the roofs, bringing their swords upon the other guards.

“Y-You!” shouted the officer, aiming his pistol at the captain. “I’ll see you quartered for this—,” he made a choked sound as Leo slid behind him, shoving his blade near his throat.

“Aw,” he teased, “all bark but no bite, I see.”

“Good work, Brother,” Xander said, twirling his pistol as he strolled towards him.

“Make sure he can’t run,” Leo said, smirk accompanying him.

Xander took the pistol’s safety off, aiming it against his chest. The officer breathed heavily, sweat running down his temples as he kept a fixed gawk on Xander. Then, the captain remembered that she was there on the floor beside them. He frowned. “My dear,” he said sweetly, “avert your eyes.” Mozu did not hesitate in doing as he asked. “Now then…” With one last flash of his teeth, he twirled the pistol until it aimed down. Xander fired, shattering the bone in his kneecap. Mozu flinched upon hearing the blood-curdling scream from the officer, not daring to look once Leo shoved his body to the ground.

In the next moment, from the guard towers, the alarming sound of the bell rang. The brothers looked up, and in the next second, heard a rumble of footsteps running towards them. “Dammit,” Xander muttered. “Gather the crew,” he said, “and meet at the ship.”

Leo nodded, sprinting off to go find the rest of his shipmates. Once he was out of view, Xander leaned down to Mozu, his tone changing. “Come,” he said, taking her hands. “We don’t have much time,”

“Y-You’re taking me w-with you?”

“Would you rather I leave you?”

“N-No, no!” she said, standing quickly. “I w-wanna go with you!” There was a slight smile on his face but it didn’t last long when the footsteps reminded him that they were close. He broke into a run, dragging her behind as he led her to the rowboats. There was his crew, escaping little by little as the men in front fought off the Imperial guards on their heels.

“Hold on,” he said, letting go of her hand. “Stay here.” Reaching for his dual cutlasses and unsheathing them, Xander charged in. Seeing him swiftly dispose of one guard earned a round of cheers from his crew, having found their spirit to fight again. If there was one thing about his old life that did him well, it was his training in swordplay. Neither guard no pirate could compare to his expert fencing ability, able to block and deflect as easily as he could strike. “Mozu!” he shouted. “Onto the boat!”

She nodded once, scurrying behind him and dodging out of his way to reach the rowboat.

“Captain!” called Laslow. “They’re heading towards the ship! Last call!”

Xander spun around to kick away a guard on his heels, slashing at him once. Then he turned again to run towards the boat and leap on board. Sheathing his swords, he pulled his pistols out instead, watching the port in case any more guards decided to challenge him.

He and Mozu took a couple of breaths as the boat rowed through the water. Suddenly, the moment was lost when the sound of canons shot their heads up. Xander rushed to the front of his rowboat, able to see the light of the gunpowder from afar. “They’re already there!?”

“Leo’s already on board,” Laslow said, “he’ll hold them off,”

“He better. Row faster, lads!” he called back.

The _Siegfried_ came into view, its crew running about its deck. It wasn’t a ship that fired at it, but rather, the canons from the fortress walls of the port city. If it stayed too long, his precious ship would sink into the sea. Once they reached it, a cannonball had launched itself inches away from the rowboat, creating a large splash once it hit the water, causing her to scream. Xander knew for a fact that the high seas were no place for an innocent lady, but right now, she was safest beside him. “Get on board!” he shouted at his crew, going to her. He put his arm around her waist, taking her to the edge. “Hold on, okay?”

She nodded once, swallowing thickly as he took a hold of the rope. He was easily able to climb it, even with her in tow, finally stepping foot onto his deck. “Leo! Let’s get out of here!”

“Aye, aye! You heard him, either we move or you’ll be sleeping with the fishes, get a move on it!”

The sails dropped and caught the wind as they hoisted the anchor from the water. Cannonballs whizzed past, scuffing the hull or dropping into the water, splashing into it. Xander ran across the deck with his spyglass, keeping it trained on the fortress as they made their getaway. It was too late of a night to call forth navy ships to incapacitate him, he knew, but he wasn’t sure if his luck would hold. Especially with her in tow. She stood further back, against the railings as she watched his crew run back and forth. Now that he had a longer look on her, he noticed the tatters and rips in her skirts, the scratches on her cheek and arms.

_I did this…_

Xander grit his teeth, shoving his spyglass to whoever was near. “Bastards,” he growled, seeing the lights of their fires flicker across the wall. Well, he certainly will never come back to his port. Thinking about it, he had no reason to anymore. At this rate, the crew would have to sail all night to reach safety. He turned back at her and found that she was staring at him from across the deck, eyes searching for answers in his expression. The things that must be going through her head.

He had brought her into his quarters, showing her his closet and the basin of freshwater where she could wash up. Though he had no clothes suited for a woman, he figured she could manage something while she sewed her dress. Xander left to give her some privacy, but her wellbeing lingered in the back of his mind. Though he occupied his time by checking the damages in his beloved ship, not a minute went by where he hadn’t thought about her.

In a way, they were more alike now. Their previous homes stolen from them, leaving no choice. Well, that wasn’t true; Xander and his brother knew what kind of life they would live if they followed this path; she didn’t. He felt the peering eyes from his crew as he hastened to return to his quarters, even from Leo. Surely, his brother didn’t want her here or anywhere; her existence already compromised all of the precious loot on board.

But this wasn’t about what Leo wanted and hell, it wasn’t about what Xander wanted either. It was all up to her.

He knocked with the back of his fist, carrying a plate of dry biscuits in his other hand. “I brought you some food,” he said, opening the door. “I know nothing compares to your meals, but—“

The captain stopped, seeing her kneeling on the floor next to his bed. Wearing only one of his night shirts, she held her tattered dress in one hand, needle and thread in the other. Her hair had been let down from her usual twin tails, hiding her face from him. Her shoulders shuddered as she ceased her soft crying. Mozu sniffed, setting down the dress on her knees and using her—his— sleeve to wipe her eyes. Slowly, he closed the door behind him, setting the plate on his desk.

He said the first thing that came to mind. “I’m so sorry.” She looked back at him, eyes wide and glossy, her brows pinched upwards as her bottom lip quivered. “This is all my fault,” he said, approaching her with caution, kneeling to meet her at eye level.

Mozu shook her head. “I-I just…” Her voice cracked and then she dropped her head into her hands. Xander cringed hearing the first sob, sitting in place. He wanted to reach out and touch her, comfort her, but he feared that any touch would break her further. “I-I lost e-everything! They burned… burned it all!” Guilt staked into his heart, pulling him down further. She lifted her head, using the sleeves of the shirt to wipe her numerous tears. It was in that moment that he noticed a necklace dangling about her neck, its opal pendant dipping into the cleavage of the shirt.

“…Not everything.” She swallowed back, ready to face him with puffy, red eyes. He took out his matching necklace from underneath his shirt, showing it to her. She blinked once, scooting closer to stare at it before comparing it to her own. “M…Miss Mozu, I truly am sorry. This is completely my fault that they targeted you and used you to get to me… cowards,” he hissed. She sat in silence, so he spoke again. “Please, tell me where you wish to go. I’ll take you anywhere, even to the East if you wish to—,”

She gasped. “No, no!” And reached forward, clutching his shirt. “Oh please… please don’t leave me alone!” _Never…not ever!_ “I don’t… I don’t got no one else…”

Xander’s features softened as he reached forward, daring to put his hands on her shoulders. “Have you no family? Nowhere safe?”

She shook her head. “M…My parents’ tavern w-was all th-that was left of ‘em.” He cursed himself in his mind. Through his selfishness, he had killed the last link to her home. There had to be something... something to keep her afloat.

Then Xander realized that he was perhaps the only person in the world to care about her, not counting for how strongly he did. He liked to think himself a lonely man, but that was a lie; he had a brother that would die for him and a crew ready to do the same. And Mozu had no one. No one, but him.

“I see…” He dared to reach further, letting his fingers push some of her disheveled hair behind her ear. When she closed her eyes, he feared that she would cry again. Instead, she leaned into his touch, subtly asking him to continue. Even with red cheeks, puffed eyes, and messed hair, she still looked as beautiful as the day he gave her the necklace. He couldn’t help but appreciate that she was wearing nothing but his clothes and his necklace, but such details were probably lost on her.

“Xander.” She spoke his name with such endearment. “Might I… stay with you?”

He frowned, cupping her cheek. “Our way of life is too dangerous for you. Just associating with us nearly killed you.”

She opened her eyes, resting her hand on his. “I…I know, but…” She leaned forward. “I’m _begging_ you, I don’t want to be alone again. E-even if it means… b-being a pirate—,”

“Mozu.” Her pleading tone had broken through, her worrying eyes piercing his. “You won't be alone.” He reached for her necklace, taking the pendant between his fingers. “You never will be and neither will I. No matter where I take you, I will always be with you.”

She closed her lips, nodding once. “P…Promise?”

“I swear it.” He managed a smile. “And I promise that my days of leaving you for months have come to an end.”

She smiled for the first time that night, wiping her eyes again. “Y-You mean it? 'Course you do... you're always too serious to crack a joke."

Even he had to chuckle at that prospect. “Now, you think you know me so well?”

“Just a tad.” He could hear the life of her voice returning. “I hope I can know more.” He took that as a subtle cue that she would want to grow closer to him. Evidently, he should have gotten that hint when she embraced him so, and responded to his touches. Though daunting, he could stand to let his heart fall faster than he would have initially thought, as long as she was willing to brave the abyss with him. He had to show her that he was ready for it.

“Perhaps we ought to turn in for the night,” he said, taking her closer into his arms. Though her eyes widened in surprise, she made no resisting movement when he lifted her bridal style. "You've had a rough day." She seemed to agree, resting her head against his shoulder as he motioned for his bed.

"Mmm... you don't mind me bein' here?" she asked,

"Not a bit." He slipped between the curtains, settling them both. "Rest easy now."

She took his hand in hers. "I'll try."

* * *

Xander had a bemused smirk on his face as he watched her curious expressions. Then again, they were traversing through mile long caverns, wide and high enough to easily fit a ship. She asked him where they were going every ten minutes and he replied with the same answer. “You’ll see.”

Finally, the cavern ended and they could see the sky once more. Before them was an island shrouded in thick, green trees as far as the eye could see. Among them were brown, wooden buildings, popping through their canopies. Some were small like tree houses and others were full, three-story hubs. Hell, the place even had its own docks with two other ships already anchored there. Once the island came into view, there came a round of cheers from Xander’s crew. “We’re home,” he said to her, squeezing her shoulder.

The ship came into port and docked. Before the anchor hit the sand in the water, his crew was already sliding down the mast and swinging from ropes onto the docks. With cheers and shouts, they hopped and ran their way past the thick bushes, towards the center where all of the buildings were. Xander shook his head at the behavior of his crew, but who wouldn’t be excited about returning home?

“Follow me.”

With Leo leading the way, he guided her to the docks and through the trees, following a trail with no roads or markings. Mozu wondered how they didn’t get lost. “What are you gonna do?” Leo asked, pushing some leaves away.

“Sleep and have a tall drink,” his brother answered. “You?”

“Count my shares and figure out where to stash them.”

The closer they reached the center, the more voices Mozu could hear. There were laughs and guffaws all the same, loud chatter, even the high-pitched whistling of a flute. Once the trees parted, she found herself staring in awe at the hub before her. With men and women bustling about, it was like a small city all on its own. There were pirates of all sizes, all kinds, on the floor drinking or running on the bridges above them, across the trees and houses.

“Wh-Where are we?” Mozu asked, turning around to intake all of the detail.

“Welcome to Libertalia,” Xander said. “A free colony for free men.”

* * *

Once the temperature cooled as the night swelled in, he led her through the thick bushes of tropic leaves to the manor atop the hill. Xander explained that Libertalia was once a small, dying colony of the Crown that had neither the men nor resources to continue going. “…I had a mentor,” he said. “His name was Cassius. He along with a couple of older captains took the island for themselves with ease, setting up a free colony. This place belonged to him,”

Mozu glanced around the walls, all covered in dirt or vines. Judging from the dust and the broken walls and ceilings, it had never once been cleaned or maintained since its sacking. “What happened to him?” she asked.

Xander’s face tightened and a bitter memory tightened his fist. “Still roaming, I assume. Last he spoke to me was a letter, saying he left his portion of Libertalia to me and my brother, including his manor.”

“Oh.” Hopefully she didn’t notice the look in his eyes, but Mozu was perceptive to his feelings. It’s more likely that she did. He hoped she wouldn’t press. After nearly losing himself in his own pseudo-home, he found the bedroom that he had chosen for himself. Like the rest of the house, it sorely needed dusting and rearranging. The drawers from the wardrobe were open, the bed untidy with a nest of blankets, and the chandelier fixture was unevenly lit. The most interesting aspect had to be the back wall, punctured with arm-wide holes as the vines and leaves slithered in, covering the wall in a splash of green.

"My apologies. It's much more disorderly than I thought,"

"It's fine," she said, glancing towards the ceiling, then the back wall. "I'm sure I could fix it up,"

"I didn't bring you here to be a maid," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I thought I was a cook?" she teased.

"I was thinking guest. I already had Captains Ryoma and Scarlet make sure that no one forces any type of service from you."

Mozu crossed her arms. "And what if I _want_ to cook or serve some rum?"

"Then you'll do so by your own terms." He tilted his head to the side. "Fair?"

"Fair." She laced her fingers together and stretched out her hands. "Are you gonna hog most of the bed again?"

He knew she was joking but couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Even if his height was never his fault. "If you wish, I could find another room." He took a step back but she was there to catch his wrist.

"Hey, hey, I was just teasin'! Don't go nowhere."

He chuckled. "I wasn't planning to." She pouted. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me." Her brows lifted as the grip around his wrist fell, and he saw her eyes glance to the side. Her finger scratched her cheek as she spoke in a soft voice.

"Wh-what can I use as n-night clothes?"

She had been wearing only his shirts for the past couple of nights, and yet, she was still embarrassed to ask. Though Xander wasn't used to how slow their intimacy grew, he found her shyness endearing. "There's a changing screen here," he said, pulling it away from the wall and towards a corner. "I'll find something." Once she hid behind it and he heard the rustling of her clothes, he strolled over to his dresser to find something. Oh Gods no, all of these shirts and pants smelled of mold and sweat. Definitely couldn't give her those. His best shirts were all the way on the ship...

With little choice, he shrugged off his coat, pinched off his gloves, and pulled the white shirt over his head. By now she should be okay with seeing him, right? After all, some of his crew never wore more than a vest. "Here you are." He tossed it over the screen, earning a quiet thanks. As he waited for her, he stretched out his back and arms and rolled his neck. In such hot weather, he was used to sleeping with no clothing, but he had to keep decent for her at least. He kicked off his boots to the side and almost unhooked the chain of his opal pendant, but decided against it.

"Alrighty. Ready for—" And she gasped. Xander turned around, keeping his composure.

"Something wrong?"

"I..." Her eyes were wide as she tilted her head, following his body. Judging from where she was looking, it had to have been his back. "...H-How have I never seen that?"

Xander scoffed. "You mean the tattoo?"

"I-I mean, I saw the one on the arm and—you have more!" she shouted when he exposed the front. "You have so many..."

He strolled over. "I hope you don't mind,"

"No, no!" As he came closer, he saw the blush on her freckles. "I just... I've never seen 'em..." She bit her cheek. "Don't they hurt?"

"Oh of course," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the bed. "This one." He took her fingers, pressing them against the script on his rib cage. "And the one on my back were the most painful,"

"I bet... the b-back one is so big. D-Does anyone on your crew have one like that?"

"No." He smirked. "It took weeks. Niles and Laslow had to work at the same time while Leo held me down, lest I flinched and ruined the design." Her shoulders tensed. "The worst was when they had to do my spine. Even after it was finished, I was bedridden for days from the pain."

 Mozu frowned, reaching his shoulder. "Then why do it?"

"Why not? It's very well designed and detailed," he said. "And it gives the added benefit that whomever sees it knows I can withstand a large, _large_ degree of pain." She lightly jabbed him in the chest.

"So you're telling me it's just a big show off contest?" She teased, a playful grin pulling at the corner of her lips. "'Lookit me! I have a huge skull and octopus on my back! Fear me!'"

"Wouldn't you?" he said, leaning forward. Just that slight movement caught her off guard, her expression joking no longer. "If you knew nothing about me. If you only knew the captain and his deeds, and the rumors spread about him?"

"W-Well..." She glanced her eyes down. "I k-kinda did. When you first came in."

"Go on..." He trapped her with his proximity as her voice lowered. She glanced side to side before meeting his eyes again, leaning forward. Xander couldn't help wanting to hear what the regulars had to say about it, especially if he had managed to frighten some Imperials.

"Oooh, you were the talk of the town." That brought an ego boost. "The feared captain of the _Siegfried_. One that sacked the famous merchant ship of _El Duala._ Hey, now that I think about it, where _do_ you store all that treasure?"

"Secret," he said, sliding back onto the bed and lying down. "Why, are you curious? Would you like some?" Before she could answer, he took her hand and pulled her onto him.

"Oof! I mean. I really dunno what I'd do with all of it." She slid next to him, lying on her side to face him. "Maybe buy a a big house like this one. Or a farm..." She frowned. "But I'd guess I'd be kinda lonely in a big ol' house or farm, huh?"

"Hey..." He turned on his side too, reaching for her cheek. "I told you, you're not going to be alone anymore. You'll see." His fingers slid down, reaching for the pendant. "Of course, I'll be at sea for a while, but I'll always hurry back."

Yet, she retained her frown. Her eyes glanced down and she held herself closer. "...Xander?" she asked. "What do you get outta all of this?" He blinked in surprise. "You just... isn't it so inconvenient for you to worry about me? To keep me here? You got a ship and a crew and a _life_ and I... I don't."

His brows pinched together. He had known the answer for a while; perhaps he should just be honest. "Because I'm selfish," he told her. Her eyes glanced back to his. "Because I take whatever I want, whatever I don't have. And what I don't have is someone reminding me that despite all I've done, I can still have something, no, _someone_ to come back to." His fingers slid to hers, interlacing them together. "I've considered my ship, the sea, and this island my homes... but none ever felt like the feeling that I get when I walked into your tavern and ate your fine cooking and spoke with you, conversing about anything." His voice softened. "So even if I had everything a man could want, I still didn't have what made that place special: _you_."

She was shaking underneath his touch and he could hear the soft breaths coming from her parted lips. Perhaps he said too much or too little, but he kept his resolve knowing that what he was saying was the truth. If she didn't want to accept it, he'd allow her go, no matter how much it broke his heart. But he had to try. He had to tell her.

Mozu closed her eyes and pushed her head under his chin, pressing her body against his chest. He had felt her this close in the past but it felt different this time. She tugged him close, causing him to wrap an arm around her waist so they could lay comfortably. "You made me feel the same," she said. A mix of relief and delight swelled within him upon hearing those words. He repeated the way she said them in his mind, burning it into his memory. "Your visits always... always made me feel like I was never alone."

Xander closed his eyes too, allowing himself to feel her all around him, from his fingers to his chest, and even to his legs where her feet brushed by.

_Hopefully, dear Mozu, I can keep my promise..._

* * *

_"_ C'mon, Brother, it's time to go," Leo said, patting his shoulder. Yet, he still looked out over the railings of his ship, staring off into the mists covering the island's green. "Hey, your ship is more important," he said. "We need to get its masts and hull repaired as soon as possible,"

"I know that,"

"Then let's get going."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...Alright."

Even though Leo was absolutely right, he felt it too cruel to leave her so soon. He had promised time, but it was snatched by the obligation he had to his ship and crew. _Siegfried_ had suffered a couple of blows from their last encounter. Left unchecked and the water would cause her to collapse little by little. Definitely a risk that had to be nipped in the bud.

Unfortunately, that meant sneaking away in the early morning. He had wanted to wake her to tell her, but she looked so peaceful in sleep, unlike the earlier nights. This should be fine; he would be back soon anyhow.

Just as they were about to hoist the anchor, they all heard it. A faint call for his name. "...nder... Xander!"

He whipped around, leaning over the rails to see her running down the beach up to the docks. His jaw dropped as his crew huddled around to see her rush up the bridge to his deck. Snapping out of his momentary confusion, he met her at the plank before she stepped foot on the ship. "Mozu! Why are you—?"

She held up a finger to tell him to wait as she caught her breath. "You... you were just gonna leave?... huff... without telling me?"

He heard some of his crew snicker behind him. "I didn't want to wake you—,"

"Well you did." She frowned. "Why? Did you think that I'd get mad? Or sad?"

"N-Not exactly—,"

"'Cause _now_ I am mad!" Xander felt his heart sink. "And I wouldn't have been if you told me." She sighed out deeply. "And then I had to run an island to make sure you didn't leave yet."

"Mozu, I'm sorry and next time, I won't run off." He frowned. "When I return, we can discuss—"

Before he could finish, she grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him down as she reached up. He found his words cut off by her lips suddenly catching his into a heated kiss. His eyes were wide at first before his arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the bridge as he straightened his back. Behind him came a soft round of whistles and whoops from his crew of dogs, but it was easy to drown them out. Her lips molded perfectly onto his as her ferverous kiss woke his entire body and sent his heart racing.

When she pulled away, she kept his head close as she whispered to him. "Th...that's all I wanted... Come back safe to me... okay?"

He paused to set her back down. "I will." He took a step back from her, holding her hand last and giving it one last kiss before her touch eluded him. Turning on his heel, he strode back onto his ship with his chin held high as he readjusted his collar. Xander glowered at his huddled crew, finding his commanding and frightful tone once more. "What are you all staring at?" Just that made them disperse. "I don't pay you to stand around with your jaws open, let's get a move on!" His voice was like the crack of a whip and the men went to work immediately, lowering the sails and hoisting the anchor aboard. Leo took over command to push the ship away from the docks, shouting orders to and fro.

The captain took one last look at the woman waiting for him on the docks, who no doubt was doing the same for him. She didn't leave, not until he couldn't see her anymore from the morning mists. For her sake, he wouldn't let her prayer be in vain.


End file.
